WildTales: G-Hackerz
WildTales: G-Hackerz is an upcoming story created by Bolt. It is about a mysterious virus that has somehow been installed onto everyone's computer. Sandem Day who has been treated as a social outcast all his life. It was because of his strong, almost obsessive interest with computers, technology, and online programs. Eventually he got tired of all his friends, family, and other people judging him and mysteriously went into hiding at age 17. He established a secret society of computer geniuses and hackers that will make the people who attacked them, repay. He is now 24 years old and just launched his new project, Denis St. Roy which is supposedly named after one of his ancestors. The program is actually a malicious virus that, once installed onto one computer, can now install itself on every other computer in the world. After the dastardly deed was done, the virus mysteriously uninstalled itself days later and left no trace of damage. Only in a few select computers, a strange Flash Drive was left in each computer tower. The first to discover and report the mysterious flash drive was a 15 year old boy named Destin. Weeks later the whole Earth were reporting strange flash drives. However, the flash drives contained a secret. They were a key to an alternate realm called Fanodenia. Only an average percentage of the world has found out how to use the key, most of which are teenagers, because their developing mind is still accepting to new and strange ideas. Eventually, those who hadn't figured out how to use their key were kept from entering Fanodenia and was left with a regular, plain flash drive. In the newly discovered world, there are many fantastic things you can do. It is a world inhabited by many exotic and strange creatures and citizens. The world of Fanodenia is watched over by the Gem Guardians, a group of elite sages and warriors born from a magic gem. Characters Destin's Crew Destin - A 15 year old boy who was the first to discover the mysterious flash drive somehow created by the virus. He is somehow linked to Sandem Day but no one knows how. He is the de facto leader of his new friends and he is also well known in Fanodenia. Dayo - 17 year old boy who comes from Nigeria. He ran into Destin while exploring Fanodenia. He serves as the group's muscle and usually is the one to take charge. Yein -A 16 year old girl who, surprisingly, is a Korean idol from a female idol group named Lovelyz. She was the only Lovelyz member to discover the use of the flash drive. She is well known in the real world but no one even knows what an idol is in Fanodenia. She serves as the face of the group. Chaz - A 15 year old boy and Destin's next door neighbor. He was the second person to know about the drives. He is shy and softspoken but other times he is quite rash. Mignon Nate Honoka Natasha Me Star Kanon Heather Wiralite Enchiridion Gem Guardians Archives Book I: Into the Inferno Volume I: Unstoppable Youth Chapter I: Into the New World Category:WildTales: G-Hackerz Category:Story Category:Story Layout